


everybody's changing and i don't feel the same

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five snapshots of andrew detmer recognizing his asexuality, but not exactly coming to terms with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody's changing and i don't feel the same

1.

in kindergarten andrew gets his first and only girlfriend. she's a pretty little blond with pigtails and a pikachu backpack, and when she holds his hand on the playground he feels warm inside. one day she tries to kiss him but suddenly his pants are wet and his face is red and even though she doesn't laugh, everyone else does.

2.

in sixth grade two boys come up to andrew and ask him if he wants to hide under the slide with them to look up girls' skirts. he refuses and they give him a black eye for being gay, but he isn't. he just doesn't understand why everyone's so obsessed with what's between their legs.

3.

in freshman year andrew's dad is raging drunk and drops a porno mag outside andrew's room. andrew brings it over to him in disgust and his father rolls it up and hits him with it, mumbling, "you should have kept it, fucking faggot." andrew starts to worry that there's something fundamentally wrong with him.

4.

in junior year matt takes andrew by the mall one day after school. while andrew browses the anime section in f.y.e., matt tosses a hentai dvd at him and asks if that's what he's into. when andrew says no, matt asks him why _not_ , and andrew has never felt so revolted or confused.

5.

in senior year andrew wins the talent show and monica is all over him. he gets his first real kiss from her with alcohol-calmed nerves, but as she tugs him up the stairs by the hand his heart is in his throat and his stomach acid is in her hair before she even touches him. the incident is devastating because andrew finally realizes that, after all these years of people throwing the word at him, he really is a _freak_.


End file.
